Je hais ce que tu es
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: Neji en poste sur les remparts de Konoha est troublé par l'apparition de Suigetsu.


Disclaimer : Même si j'apprécierais de posséder tout les mecs de Konoha, je suis dans l'obligation de dire qu'ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Repères dans l'histoire :

Sasuke est de retour à Konoha depuis 5 mois en compagnie de ses coéquipiers : Juugo, Suigetsu et Karin. Si la plupart des personnes sont ravis de ce retour, d'autres habitants sont hostiles à l'arrivée des compagnons de Sasuke.

POV Neji

Je regarde le village de Konoha s'étendre sous mes pieds, au loin je peux apercevoir des formes se déplaçant dans les rues allant rejoindre le centre du village où a lieu une sorte de fête d'accueil pour Sasuke et ses coéquipiers. Ca fait maintenant 5 mois qu'il est de retour à Konoha mais le temps que les démarches nécessaires soit faites pour lui empêcher la prison à lui et son équipe ont été longues.

Voilà pourquoi cette fête a lieu si tard.

La plupart des habitants s'y rendent mais je préfère m'abstenir de toute manière je suis de garde cette nuit sur les remparts qui entourent le village pour avorter toute tentative d'intrusion qui pourrait venir à l'idée d'un quelconque ninja d'une quelconque contrée.

Je repose mon regard vers la place bouillonnante d'activité. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment les villageois accueillent avec autant de facilité des traîtres au sein de notre village. Certes ils ont été disculpés mais sa n'en reste pas moins des nuke-nin. Pour Sasuke je veux bien puis Naruto aurait fait une crise pas possible si il n'avait pas été réhabilité mais pour les autres, ils n'ont aucune attache avec Konoha, n'ont aucun lien avec ces habitants. Ils sont juste des étrangers.

Je contiens ma colère, m'apaisant en regardant la lune et sa magnifique blancheur laiteuse.

-C'est la pleine lune !

Je tourne mon visage vers la personne qui vient de prononcer cette phrase.

J'y crois pas, il faut que sa soit un des compagnons de Sasuke qui trouble ma tranquillité.

-La fête d'accueil a lieu à la place centrale du village.

-Je sais.

-Alors tu n'as rien à faire ici. Répondis-je froidement.

Il sourit et tends une main vers moi.

-Je me présente Suigetsu Houzuki. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Je regarde quelques minutes sa main puis reporte mon attention vers la lune.

-Suigetsu veut dire « Lune de l'eau ».

-Et ? Cela a une quelconque importance pour moi ?

Il rit en m'entendant prononcer ces paroles.

-Ma parole ! T'es de la famille de Sasuke ou quoi ?!

Ce gars m'énerve, c'est même pire que de l'énervement, il m'insupporte.

-Je ne suis pas de la famille d'Uchiha. En même temps si tu connaissais un tant soit peu ton coéquipier, tu saurais qu'il est le seul survivant de la lignée Uchiha.

-Je faisais de l'humour ! Tu es aussi froid que lui !

Il me regarde l'air perplexe. Si ma compagnie lui déplaît, il a qu'à partir, je demande que ça. Au lieu de ça, il s'assoit sur le rebord de l'enceinte côté village, fixant la place centrale.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à ta fête de bienvenu ? Questionnais-je de manière glaciale.

-Je n'aime pas particulièrement ces démonstrations. J'ai dis à Sasuke que je n'irais pas, lui il y va seulement parce que ça fait plaisir à son Naru-chan.

Il me fait un sourire béat accompagné d'un regard énamouré. Je me retourne dissimulant un sourire.

-C'est à peu près la tête de Sasuke quand il parle de Naruto. Juugo quand à lui, il a grand espoir de s'intégrer à Konoha le plus rapidement possible puis je crois qu'il est sous le charme d'une petite brunette qui a les yeux blancs.

-Hinata ?! Criais-je.

-Oui, je crois que c'est ça. Tu la connais ?

-C'est ma cousine.

J'espère qu'elle ne va pas s'enticher de ce psychopathe de Juugo et de ses pulsions meurtrières. Je ne crois pas vraiment que ce soit le type d'Hinata mais comme elle ne peut pas avoir Naruto, elle pourrait bien se rabattre sur n'importe quoi. Je grimace rien qu'en y pensant.

-A défaut de connaître ton prénom, je sais au moins celui de ta cousine. Sourit-il malicieusement dévoilant ses dents pointues.

Je frissonne en les regardant, ce n'est pas rassurant. Je n'ai pas peur mais le seul fait de voir sa dentition a de quoi mettre mal à l'aise. Le reste de son apparence n'a pas de quoi déranger, il est grand, bien musclé, ses cheveux gris argenté retombent au niveau de ses épaules et il a d'étranges yeux violets. Oui, il n'a rien de désagréable en lui à part ses dents, il est même plutôt bel homme si je tiens à être sincère avec moi-même.

-J'aime cultiver le mystère. Dis-je simplement.

-Je vois ça. Rigole-t-il.

-Et votre coéquipière, elle est à la fête ?

-Oui, je pense qu'elle espère toujours pouvoir ravir Sasuke à Naruto. Mais c'est peine perdue sa crève les yeux, que ces deux là vont pas se lâcher maintenant qu'ils se sont retrouvés.

-Certainement.

Il tourne ses yeux vers moi, et m'examine de haut en bas.

-Un problème ? Demandais-je mal à l'aise.

-Et toi tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

-N'essaye pas de me refiler ta coéquipière, ce n'est pas parce que je suis froid comme Sasuke que je veux jouer au substitut.

Il rit à gorgé déployé dévoilant encore une fois ses dents aiguisées, ce qui a encore le don de m'horrifier autant qu'étrangement cela m'envoute. Je me mets à penser à ce que pourrait me procurer comme sensation la morsure de ses dents sur ma peau d'albâtre. Je remue légèrement la tête chassant cette idée, si maintenant je mets à fantasmer sur un homme et à avoir des pensées sado- maso, ça ne va plus du tout.

-A part ton côté froid, tu ne ressembles pas tant que ça à Sasuke.

Il continue plus bas, sur un ton un peu plus sensuel.

-Tu as les yeux blancs comme la lune, là ou ceux de Sasuke s'apparente à la nuit la plus noire qu'il puisse avoir. Tu as des magnifiques cheveux noirs dévalant tout le long de ton dos, une peau à la blancheur laiteuse. Une fine musculature contrairement à celle de Sasuke qui est plus brute. Tout cela fait que tu es définitivement différent de Sasuke.

Je rougis en entendant la description qu'il fait de moi et lui tourne le dos regardant le paysage qui entoure le village de Konoha. Je suis gêné, troublé par ses dires.

-Neji. Neji Hyûga.

-Tu fais partie du légendaire clan Hyûga. Je suis impressionné. Sourit-il.

-Attends de me voir combattre pour être impressionné. Murmurais-je dans un sourire.

Il se relève et lie nos deux regards. Je le fixe, mon souffle en suspend.

-J'ai hâte de me mesurer à toi Neji Hyûga. Chuchote-t-il d'une voix de velours.

Je sens des lèvres se poser sur les miennes dans un baiser volatile. Il descend au bas de l'enceinte.

-Mais il me semble qu'à Konoha, on n'a pas le droit de se battre sans aucune raison. Crie-t-il.

Il disparaît dans la nuit me laissant seul. Un léger sourire s'affiche sur mon visage en me rappelant du contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un contact rapide mais terriblement sensuel. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de sourire et tout en reportant une nouvelle fois mon regard sur la lune protectrice, je murmure pour moi.

-« Lune de l'eau »…

Un ninja vient prendre ma relève vers 3 heures du matin, je rentre chez moi et m'endors avec l'image de Suigetsu.

Je me réveille dans la douceur matinale, enfile rapidement un kimono blanc et laisse mes cheveux cascader librement dans mon dos. Je sors de chez moi et me dirige vers la tour de l'Hokage voulant demander où habite Suigetsu.

Je monte prestement les marches et toque à la porte de notre Hokage.

-Entrez !

-Bonjour, Hokage-sama.

-Neji, je t'ai déjà dit un million de fois de ne pas m'appeler Hokage-sama. Appelle-moi Naruto comme tout le monde.

-Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.

-Tutoie-moi bon sang ! J'ai l'impression d'être un vieillard avec toi ! Ronchonne t-il.

-Je voudrais te demander un service.

-Si Neji se décide à te tutoyer Naru-chan, c'est que ça doit être important.

Je me retourne vers Sasuke qui est adossé au mur à côté de la porte, une place idéale pour tout surveiller.

-Que veux-tu Neji ?

-Je voudrais savoir où habite Suigetsu Houzuki.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? demande Sasuke en se rapprochant de moi.

-Rien. Je veux juste savoir son adresse.

-Tu ne vas pas le menacer ? Le défier ? Ou toute autre chose de ce genre ? Questionne Naruto l'air inquiet.

-Non.

-Tu vas faire une visite purement amicale à Suigetsu ?

-Oui.

Les deux nouveaux inséparables se mettent face à moi, me regardant d'un air suspect.

-Une visite purement amicale hein ? Sasuke vas y dis lui.

-Il habite provisoirement dans une des nombreuses maisons du clan Uchiha. La première à gauche quand t'arrives au quartier Uchiha.

Je pars en ne prenant même pas la peine de les remercier tous les deux. J'entends des rires se faire entendre derrière moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que je sois parti de manière précipitée ou des petites caresses qu'ils pourraient se prodiguer qui provoque ces rires. Et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir surtout si la deuxième supposition s'avère la bonne.

Une pluie drue commence à tomber ralentissant mon avancée. Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, j'arrive au quartier Uchiha et me dirige vers la première maison à gauche. Je toque, aucun résultat, je réessaye une nouvelle fois sans plus de succès. J'ouvre et entre dans la maison, mon regard se porte rapidement vers la terrasse situé juste en face du salon qui donne sur le hall où je suis.

Il est là sous la pluie, assis dans l'herbe.

-Suigetsu ? Dis-je en ouvrant la cloison de papier.

Il se retourne vers moi avec un grand sourire, se lève et se dirige vers moi qui suis resté sous la terrasse.

-Tu es trempé. Me dit-il en m'examinant.

-Tu es un fin observateur.

-Oui, c'est sans doute pour ça que je remarque aussi que la pluie a rendue ton kimono transparent.

Je rougis en baissant le regard vers mon kimono, c'est vrai que ce dernier est maintenant collé à ma peau dévoilant mon anatomie.

-T'es vraiment bien foutu.

-T'es vraiment trop franc. M'exclamais-je.

-Allez rentre, tu vas attraper froid.

-Non, sa va. J'aime bien regarder la pluie tombée, c'est apaisant.

Je m'assois confortablement sur le sol de la terrasse, le dos contre la cloison, Suigetsu s'assoit en face de moi.

-Sasuke m'a raconté l'histoire de votre famille. Le système de…

-Ce n'est plus d'actualité. Le coupai-je.

-Hum, c'était sordide quand même.

-Le clan Hyûga veut à tout prix, préserver le secret du Byakugan. C'est pour cela qu'il avait recours à ce système. Je ne dis pas que cela est bien, j'ai détesté faire partie de la branche inférieure mais je peux comprendre leur désir de vouloir cacher le secret de ses pupilles.

-Les histoires de familles de Konoha sont vraiment compliquées et bizarre.

Je rigole en l'entendant. Certes, il n'est peut être pas facile pour l'extérieur de comprendre les démarches des clans pour préserver le secret de leur dôjutsu. Il y a quelque temps encore, j'aurais pensé comme lui mais maintenant, je m'y suis fait et puis le clan Hyûga a abandonné ce système de hiérarchisation.

-En parlant de clan. Juugo a fait tomber ma cousine sous son charme ?

-Bientôt des bébés Juugo se promèneront dans tout Konoha !!!

-Non, tu blagues ! Dis-je dans un rire.

Je n'ai jamais autant rit de ma vie qu'avec lui. C'est si naturel de rire avec lui, de partir dans un rire franc.

-Je suis content pour Hinata. Avant ont nous aurait probablement obligé à nous marier pour être sûr que seul un Hyûga hériterait du Byakugan. Si Hinata fait sa vie avec Juugo se sera bien pour elle.

-Je ne sais pas si vivre avec Juugo est réellement une bonne chose. Dit-il d'un ton malicieux.

J'avance vers lui à quatre pattes tout doucement, j'arrête mon visage à quelques millimètres du sien. Je murmure.

-Et vivre avec toi c'est comment Suigetsu Houzuki ?

-Personne n'a jamais tenté.

Il emprisonne mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné mordillant légèrement ma lèvre inférieure avec ses belles dents pointues. Il s'écarte à peine de moi que je kidnappe à mon tour sa bouche, il approfondit notre baiser ce qui me procure une sensation délicieuse qui se traduit par un petit gémissement. Il me pousse en arrière et laisse sa bouche dériver sur mon cou, suçotant un endroit pour y imprimer une marque. Ses mains ouvrent avec habilité mon kimono, ses lèvres tracent un parcours brûlant sur mon torse. Mes yeux papillonnent sous la multitude de sensations qui m'envahit. Sa langue retrace les contours de mes abdominaux avec délicatesse.

-Neji Hyûga !

Une main repousse le corps de Suigetsu en arrière. Cette même main me relève avec brusquerie et rabat rapidement mon kimono sur mon corps nu.

-Hiashi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je.

-J'ai entendus Naruto parlé de ta visite à Suigetsu à Hinata. Hinata que j'ai récupéré hier en compagnie d'un des autres nuke-nin. Le clan est ouvert vers le reste du village maintenant et je veux bien accepter une union avec un autre clan du village de Konoha. Mais non, toi et Hinata jeté votre dévolu sur les deux déserteurs sur les trois qu'il y avait en n'incluant pas Sasuke. Et en plus je te trouve en train de fricoter avec un homme.

Je le regarde avec horreur. Comment peut-il dire ça ?

-Le clan n'est pas réellement ouvert sur le monde si on ne peut pas choisir la personne qu'on aime ! Hurlai-je.

-Arrête tout de suite d'être insolent Neji !

Il pointe la porte de la demeure.

-On y va.

-Tu n'as pas à me guider ma conduite.

Je relève Suigetsu qui était encore à terre. Quand une main empoigne mes cheveux.

-Au contraire Neji, j'ai le droit de te dire comment agir. C'est mon devoir en tant qu'oncle et chef de clan.

Il me tire vers la sortie, je me débats tant que bien mal. Une longue épée se place sous le cou de mon oncle.

-Il vous a dit de le lâcher. Si pour le récupérer, je dois vous trancher la gorge je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. Dit-il froidement.

-Faîtes ! Au moins vous atterrirez dans les geôles de Konoha, l'endroit où vous devriez être depuis votre arrivée.

Dire qu'hier encore, je pensais comme Hiashi. Suigetsu a tout bouleverser, il n'est pas le nuke-nin dangereux et sans cœur qu'on peut imaginer.

-De vous à moi Hiashi Hyûga, je ne pense pas que l'Hokage approuverait réellement vos agissements. Vous voulez que je vous dise pourquoi ? Parce que celui qui partage son lit est un traître et léger détail un homme.

La main qui maintenait mes cheveux, les relâche finalement. Il me regarde peiné.

-Je veux juste le meilleur pour toi et Hinata.

-Alors laisse nous vivre notre propre vie. Dis-je froidement.

Mon oncle se retire à pas lents. Je ne le croyais pas capable de faire ça, le clan Hyûga n'a pas changé ou seulement en surface. Dès qu'on creuse un peu, on se rend compte qu'il y a encore des interdis dans ce clan.

Je me sens blessé, une main se pose sur mon épaule.

-Ca va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Parfaitement. Répond t-il dans un sourire.

-J'aimerais aller voir Hinata.

-Pas de souci, si tu promets qu'après on reprendra là où on a été arrêté.

-Hum, Hinata peut bien attendre quelques heures de plus. Dis-je en poussant Suigetsu en arrière.

-J'adore ton sens des priorités. Sourit-il en me volant un baiser.

Je lui souris tendrement, un sourire que je n'arrive encore une fois pas à retirer de mes lèvres.

-Je t'aime Neji Hyûga.

-Je t'aime Suigetsu Houzuki.

Je hais ce que tu étais avant que je ne prenne le temps de découvrir qui tu es réellement. J'aime énormément ce que j'ai découvert et finalement n'est ce pas le plus important ?


End file.
